welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Raffaella Gore/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Gangsta - Kehlani (ft Skylar Grey) =Aesthetics= ---- Raffaella Gore/Character Aesthetic Aella *(b. October 13th) Mackenzie Smith/Ebba Zingmark/Emily Beecham Aodhan had not seen anything like it in twenty years of teaching. Outside his classroom window were two girls fighting viciously in mid air on their brooms. Below them a large circle of on lookers stared upwards. Some with mouths gaped, and others yet with their fingers point at danger above them. It was the beginning of the new school year, and Nicolina Cresswell's Quidditch Trails had begun. She always held them on the first day of school. Nicolina Creswell and Aodhan Gore were instructors at Durmstrang. Aodhan was a Transfiguration professor, and Nicolina was the professor for the Dark Arts courses. Aodhan and Nicolina also shared responsibility for the Durmstrang quidditch teams, they frequently fought with one another over strategy and players. Considered much too vile to have ever been in love, or be loved before their numerous encounters as work associates, the tension between Aodhan and Nicolina was palpable. Nicolina left the school, and her life as a teacher after an argument with Aodhan which resulted in his taunting her, and her attacking him. He lost more than his eye to her in that fight, Aodhan gave up his heart. Aodhan sought Nicolina out, he found her in her father's watery fortress. He professed his love for her, and in response Nicolina was disgusted by his ambush. It took him years to find her, and by the time he did she had nearly forgotten who he was. She held him captive, and tortured information out of him for days. When she looked at Aodhan, and noticed the permanent damage done to his face, the black scar which he could not have properly healed, all she could see was what she had done to him. What he made her do. He would not give up on this woman so easily. He returned to Nicolina's summer home each and every chance he had. At first he was rejected — aggressively. He woke bound and temporarily gagged before Nicolina began questioning him about how he knew her location. When he was finally released some twenty-four hours later he attempted with persistence, and little shame to worm his way into Nicolina's life. He was successful in his endeavor. Nicolina did give in because Aodhan was so persistent, she could have let him ask for the rest of his natural life. She felt obligated. She felt she owned him this one request at least. She had permanently damaged his eyesight in a way no magic could repair. *Her favorite colors are emerald green, light blue, and purple. *She's terrified of FEAR, REASON, and SECONDARY REASON. *She thinks THOUGHTS ON ANYTHING. *Her favorite Quidditch teams are the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, the Pride of Portree, and Montrose Magpies. *She loves the quote “I’ve never seen a smiling face that was not beautiful.” *Her boggart is getting permanently disfigured. :Dream Job — :Goals — :Hobbies — Sewing, Weightlifting, Tennis Pets Keane (Long-eared Owl) Wand Laurel Dragon Heartstring :Boggart & Why — Being permanently disfigured :Patronus — Magpie :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Corned beef, Spicy olives, Crauti Family Gore Family Tadgh Murphy Róisín Murphy :Relationship With Family — |-|Mamma= Fear. Aella is deathly afraid of disappointing her mother. She does absolutely everything she can to be perfect for her. |-|Da= Idolization. Aella idolizes her father because of the fact that he survived a vicious attack from her mother. That, and he is an amazing father. ---- :Relationship Status — :Orientation — Demisexual :First Kiss — :Virginity — :Physical Attraction — :Personality Attraction — :Love Language — :Act Around Crush — :Flirting Skills — :Current Loves — :Platonic Loves — :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — :Kids — :Marriage — :Jealousy — RP History Roleplays Category:Character Planning